Ninja Kitty
by KarmaWriter666
Summary: Twin sisters move to the big city and have a surprise waiting for them.


_**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT but I do own the story and my OCs.**_

 _ **The setting is in the 2k12 series**_

The last day of any senior high schooler was a special event in any young life, the same thing was true for twin sisters Karma and Keira, locally known as the 'K Twins'. Everyone in town knew the twins, they also knew that the two girls did everything together. The two identical siblings were on their way back to their ranch house before Keira's phone went off. Keira glanced at her sister before she answered it and put it on speaker for the two of them to be able to hear the phone call.

"Hello this is Keira Claws and Karma Claws, may I ask who is calling?"Keira tilted her head and put the phone between them to make it easier to hear the caller. Karma tilted her head to the other side and moved closer to her sister.

"This is head dean speaking from University of Gifted Minds. I would like to inform you and your sister that you two have been accepted."

Keira smiled widely and looked at her sister who had a twin smile on her face. Keira looked back down at her phone.

"Thank you very much for accepting us into your school, we will not let you guys down."

After getting the information that they needed the twins hung up and raced the rest of the way home. As they raced along one of the field fences the herd of horses that were in their bickered loudly and raced with the sisters causing them to smile and laugh.

They soon reached their family's horse ranch and ran through the house door calling for their parents.

"Mom?! Dad?!" Keira looked around as she set her bag down on the kitchen table and her sister who was rummaging through their fridge.

She smiled as she heard her mother walk into the kitchen "What's wrong dears?"

Keira giggled some and hugged her mother wrapping her arms around her waist "Nothing's wrong mom, me and Karma got accepted!"

Their mother smiled warmly at her twins "That's wonderful dears! How about you two go riding and I'll make your favorite dinner and dessert for tonight?"

The twins smiled and nodded "Thank you mom! You're the best!" They both hugged her before running upstairs to change into their riding clothes. They both put on old ratty jeans, a tee shirt and boots.

They ran downstairs and bolted out the door towards the barn. They both smiled as two different heads poked through the stalls and looked at the girls. They giggled and walked over to the tack room to grab their set of worn saddle and bridle.

They set the tack down to grab their horses. Like the girls their horses were also twins and were born on the same day. The twin five year old quarter horses were the stables prized mares, and their riders were the best on the ranch.

After the girls saddled up their mounts they walked them out of the stable and mounted into their backs. Karma looked over at her sister as she took the lead "Yo sis, what trails should we take?"

Keira grinned some as she rode up next to her "Why not ours trails? That would make a nice ride for today."

Karma smiled and nodded "Sounds like a plan ta me! Hey didn't mom and dad say that we can take Ninja and Dime with us?"

Keira smiled and nodded as she petted Ninja's neck "They did, as long as we can find a stable that has a program with the school."

Karma tilted her head and chuckled some "Let me guess sis, ya already did research?"

Keira smiled and nodded "What do ya think? The stable wants us up there before the school does, so then we can get them settled into their new home before school."

Karma frowned slightly and looked at her sister as they made their way down a trail that the two of them regularly used "How much earlier do they want us up there?"

Keira sighed some and looked ahead at the trail "Two months."

Karma groaned some and nodded slightly "Alright, it would be best ta give them two months ta settle down after the move."

Keira smiled at her sister "Plus it'll give us two extra months before school and it'll allow us some time to get use to the area too."

Karma smiled and kicked her horse Dime into a gallop "Looks like we're getting new trails~!"

Kiera laughed and raced after her sister. The rest of the afternoon was spent racing up and down the sister's own trails and relaxing after the last day of high school. As i started to get late the two girls rode home and tacked down their mounts and washed them off before leading them back into their stalls.

While the two of them sat down at the table with the rest of their family having a good old country style BBQ dinner they talked about what would need to be done to get them and their horses ready in the next month before being shipped off to New York city for school. As they talked it was decided that driving would have been the best option, the girls would have a truck and trailer already and not need to buy one in New York.

After eating the two of them went to bed and soon fell asleep, within a month they would be driving up to New York to start college, they were both excited and nervous at the same time.

~One Month Later~

Keir sighed some as she looked over seeing Karma load her mount dime into the two horse trailer that was attached to their cobalt blue Ranger. She smiled and patted Ninja's neck before walking out of the trailer. After both horses were loaded up they hopped into their truck and started the long ride to New York. It would be a 13 hour drive for them, if they were going to make no stops, but with two large animals back in the trailer it will make the trip longer. The twins decided to drive for as long as they could and camp out at rests stops, the two of them would be switching every few hours.

~15 Hours Later~

The ride to the Big Apple was mostly uneventful but at each stop when they took the horses out and walked them around to stretch their legs they would get children and adults come up and ask about the large creatures, the asking got more popular the closer they got to the city.

The girls didn't mind the questions and even would let some of the kids ride the two mares. Ninja seemed to love the attention and Dime seemed to not be bothered with it like her sister.

The two sisters finally made it to the stables where they would be keeping Ninja and Dime. The greeted the stable own and quickly got the two mares into their stalls which were right next to each other.

The girls smiled as they put on their personalized name plates on the stalls door with the mare's show names, _AQHS It's Ninja Time~!_ and _AQHS Stopping On A Dime._ After they put their tack away but left the halters and leadropes on the stall doors for quick use.

The two girls smiled promising to come back later today or tomorrow, right now they had to unpack their things before they could find their new paths.

The ride to their apartment was somewhat boring and they made light talk about their new future in the big city.

Once home they started to bring in their bags from the back of the truck to their new place. Once everything was moved in and put away both girls were tired and had agreed to visit tomorrow bright and early.


End file.
